The Mystery of the Heart
by 4everbellaxedward
Summary: Bella struggles to tell her tragic history to Jessica Stanley, an intern doctor that's working in the retirement home where Bella is staying. When she telling the story, Jessica realizes secrets of her past and maybe is able to finally find the mystery.
1. Prologue

Co-Written with Ivy 'O Hara

_Prologue:_

_Jessica's POV_

_7/3/08_

I walked with wooden clipboard to the check-in office to see who was my next patient. I'm a train to be an intern so I decided to try to work in retirement home so it can look good in my resume. To me, I find it fascinating to talk to older people about his or her history. I'm 23, just graduated from UCLA and now I'm at Sacramento. I like this facility since the elders are very wise and very understanding to your problems if I ever tell them anything that is. My long brown hair was irritating my face since it's always occurs right of me, even when I'm sitting down. The check in lady name Ally was of course looking at her length of her nails with her computer on.

"Ally, who's my next patient?" I asked her while she looked at me in shock.

"Oh, here's your next patient, Mrs. Bella in room 85." Ally told me with smile so she _acts_ like she's enjoying this job, but I can see in her eyes this is waste of time. I gave her a nod, walking away to room 85, which was not that far away from where I was walking. A minute later, I approached the room with many wheel chair elders rolling there way to the operation room or the cafeteria. I opened the door, walking in with at least a smile on my face while she was looking down at her hands in her wheel chair. I looked at her file, showing that she's 102 and lately she has been having strokes. Her husband Edward died about two months ago from a car accident, which devastated her into a shock. Then a month later, strokes occur. Her neighbor, Mr. Frank, saw her shaking that's not usual to elders.

"Hello Mrs. Swan, I'm Dr. Stanley and I'll just be accompany you for an hour, checking on you. Do you have any questions for me?" I was talking fast since I was nervous. I didn't understand why I was so nervous but I'm guessing It's just occurred randomly. She shook her head, looking depressed with her white curly hair. She looked up with a frown reaching across her face.

She took in a sigh, "How would you feel if you can't see your husband when you want to?"

Well, I have a boyfriend but he comes after my shifts. In a way, I guess I understand her since it often gets lonely in a retirement home. I shrugged, "I understand that this isn't easy for you—"

"I don't need your pity to make me feel like I'm old and useless," she retorted but not angry, just annoyed, "I had enough of pity from people. But you have no idea what it's like to be taken away from your husband and daughter."

"You have a daughter?" I asked shocked in her response. Nothing in her application said she had a daughter, not even in her records. Was she a fugitive? Was she a foster child?

"_Had_." She frowned, "She died somewhat years ago."

"From what?"

"Now this is the part where all this doctors get a little too nosey," she rolled her eyes, "she died when she was ten when there was war coming on. I'm 102 years old for lords sake you really think I have the strength to tell you what happened?" she sat up with her eyes watery.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. There was this long pause between us until I looked up at her.

She sighed, "I might as well tell someone you can write this down and everyone would know how horrible my life was. It all started in England in 1922 when I was 17…"

Hope you enjoyed it Review!


	2. Meeting

_Chapter 1: Meeting_

_6/14/1922_

I walked with my stockings trying to slip off my legs on the sidewalks of Cotswold's, England by myself. I was supposed to meet my best friend Jasper Whitlock and his friend whom I despised named Edward Masen. I had my braids right on my chest since the air was thick of humidity. I worn my red skirt and white blouse that I received on my birthday about 9 months. I'm 17 so I had the privilege to walk wherever and whenever I pleased.

I waited at the lamppost where we were supposed to meet. I tried to seek him but no trace. I finally found him with Edward right next to him. I smiled, running since I never see Jasper. I go to an all girl private school while he goes to an all boy private school. I loved him as a brother. I remembered when I had fancied him. I was seven when I told him I loved him and he ran away like every typical boy would do at 9. He's two years older than I was.

I gave him the biggest hug imaginable while he did the same. I noticed Edward's annoyance overflowing the air. I took in a sigh that I was annoyed that he even had to come.

Jasper looked into my eyes with a smile, "How are you?"

"I'm swell, how's working at the general store?" I asked. I always said, "swell" since my parents say it all the time. They are very civilized people with their humble greeting and exciting smiles. Jasper worked at his father's store since his father in retirement so Jasper took over. Edward works there as cash register, which was excruciating when I wanted to buy something. I knew he despised me, ever since when I little. It was when I was five and they were seven, Edward was immature throwing dirt at me for no reason when Jasper, Edward and I were at the fields. He threw it at my face, laughing hysterically, and kept teasing. Then I couldn't help myself but I tackled him while Jasper was laughing. I was stronger than he was so I was on the top for the majority of the time. Then our parents, Edward and mine came to the rescue, pulling us away from each other. We officially hated each other since.

I glared at him as he was doing the same. I did break his arm, which I apologize a million times but he just ignoring me. I felt horrible for a long time until he kept doing pranks on me. It finally ended when I was 14. We just glared at each other now.

"Did you know that there was going to be a masquerade ball right here in town tomorrow night?" Jasper asked me since his eyes were onto mine.

I shook my head, "I had no idea, I think masquerades are fun there's no point of being embarrass since no one knows who you are."

He smiled, "There you have it, come in your most elegant dress and a mask obviously. I wanted to ask your friend, Mary Brandon if she wanted to go. I'm too bashful to do it myself."

"I'll ask her." I nodded, "But I need an escort."

He turned to Edward, "Will you Edward?" He remained silent, shaking his head. He never really spoke in front of me. "Sorry Bella."

I shook my head, "No reason for apology, I can walk by myself anyway, my house is like two blocks away. Well, I better get a dress since I have none in my chiffonier. Bye Jasper!" I ran away to my house like a little kid. I didn't really care since I was more determined to find a dress. I know it's tomorrow but procrastination is not my middle name. I was a little jealous when jasper wanted me to ask my acquaintance Alice to the masquerade ball since I sort of fancy him still. All I'm going to say that it was going to be an interesting night.

**This wonderful chapter was written by my wonderful co-author! I've been sick, so she's been doing a wonderful job. Review!!!**


	3. So sorry!

I'm terribly sorry to have to say this, but Ivy 'O Hara and I are going to have to put this story on hold for a bit. I have some health concerns that need to be a priority and I felt awful making you all AND Ivy 'O Hara wait. So we'll post when we're getting ready to put it back in gear!! Also, all my stories will be on hold as well.

Please add to story alert and we'll update when we can,

4everbellaxedward


End file.
